


Stars

by FreckledSkittles



Series: 2019 SVU Advent Calendar [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Advent Calendar, Anal Sex, Christmas Tree, M/M, Making Love, Mike Dodds Lives, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and hes a happy boy, they basically do lets be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles
Summary: Day 8 of Advent Calendar Writing Prompts.Mike Dodds and Rafael Barba make love. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Mike Dodds
Series: 2019 SVU Advent Calendar [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559359
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/gifts).



> Thank you to mgarner1227 for beta-ing! This is the first fic I've written from Mike's POV and I was a bit nervous to write it, so thank you for taking the time to read this wonderfully smutty couple <3
> 
> This fic is a birthday gift to Perpetual Motion/perpetfic! They graced us with a bounty of Bardodds for Kinktober and portrayed those two so well. And as a thank you to being an amazing friend and incredible writer (seriously, each fic I read is just *chef's kiss*) I gift you this fic!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this wonderfully smutty fic!
> 
> I used four separate Tumblr posts to find prompts for this event. The prompt for this story is: Christmas shenanigans under the tree, if you know what I mean. You can find the prompt [here](https://a-cure-for-writers-block.tumblr.com/post/181248792109/otp-christmas-scenarios-that-are-sort-of-original).

The cry that is wrangled out of Mike’s throat is nothing short of desperate. He keeps his legs raised while Rafael thrusts slowly into him, all slow bursts and rolling hips and pleading moans. Mike squeezes his shoulders when Rafael buries himself as far in as he can and halts his movements; he can feel his dick throb inside him, thick and firm, and he groans without restraint.

“So beautiful,” Rafael huffs into his neck. Mike shuts his eyes when he feels the thin lips push against his pulse. “Fuck, Mike, you’re so tight.”

Mike pulls him closer by pressing his ankles into the crook of his back. Rafael laughs breathlessly when he falls into his chest. From the lights above him, strewn through the Christmas tree and held up by the branches, his green eyes above him glimmer and spark, almost as striking as the tree itself. Mike can see the admiration he holds for him, the absolute dedication to their relationship, whether it be in the physical aspects held between their bodies or the emotions they can read in each other with a few choice words or a handful of expressions.

Rafael nuzzles further into Mike, as if he can get any closer, and hums. “Every time you let me in, it feels like the first time I’ve done anything with you.” Mike kisses his forehead and runs a hand through his hair. He can feel the smiling growing in Rafael’s voice, deep and husky with sex. “You fill my heart with so much love. _Mi boxeador alto. Mucho fuerte._ " His fingers trace along his biceps, across the indent of muscle. Mike flexes his arm to make it more prominent, a silent tease. He smiles when Rafael laughs against him, all hot breath against his skin and raising the temperature with each pronounced word. “Hello there. You don’t need to show off to me, you know. I know how gorgeous you are.”

“I like it,” Mike whispers, his hips shifting underneath Rafael as a silent plea for more. They both let out breathy groans at the push, the stretch for more that spreads Mike just a bit more, stretches him to the hymn of a pleasant burn. “Shit. Rafael, please, you gotta move.”

“How could I not?” His nose skirts over his cheek, the smooth curve of the bone, and when he pulls out and slides right back in, Mike scratches the arch of his back with a yell. “I wanna make you see stars.”

Mike shuts his eyes and swallows. “Yeah.”

“Wanna suck me in? Just drag my dick so far inside you,” he rolls a hand down his chest, and Mike clenches when he rolls his thumb into his navel, “I can feel it right here?”

“Yes. Shit.” The stars in his eyes twinkle, blurry as he closes his eyes and chomps down on his lower lip. “God, oh god.”

Rafael resumes his easy thrusts, faster than before but just as piercing. Each shove makes contact with his prostate; every drag of Rafael spreads him just that much wider. His legs, framing Rafael’s steady thighs, tremble from the exertion and yell in sync with each thrust. Mike wraps his arms around his neck, fingers curling against his shoulder and scraping the skin lightly, like a brush over a canvas. He wants to paint him: white from the beads of cum seeping from the head of his cock; red from exertion and heavy breaths; yellow from the stars that Mike will yank down if it means he gets to hold Rafael like this for one more day.

If Mike were to think back on it, he would realize how obvious it was that Rafael wanted to paint him just as much. When Mike first arrived, the air between them was curt and professional, distant from the obvious influence that got him to SVU. They were nothing but coworkers, the sergeant who disliked the influence of his father but used it for bureaucracy and the prosecutor who would never rest until he achieved justice but would downplay his own safety. Mike didn’t think he would stay with SVU for more than a year, but the relationships he built convinced him to stay.

Rafael had been a coworker until halfway through Mike’s second year. After a celebratory win topped off with a nightcap at Forlini’s, their hands strayed a bit too close and fell across his back, wrapped around his shoulder and fell off with reluctance. Mike had been the one to invite him over; Rafael was the one who kissed him senseless in the hallway.

Mike tries to keep rhythm with Rafael but only meets him halfway, his thighs quivering too much to maintain anything close to a steady tempo. He used to be ashamed of his reactions to Rafael’s ministrations, if only because of how easy it was for one person to tear him down to desperate pleas and high-pitched cries. But Rafael never shames him, he never questions him, and he definitely never stops loving him.

“It feels like I’m burning up inside,” Mike breathes out, airy and light. “Everywhere you touch just catches fire.”

Rafael smirks and dives forward to kiss along the muscle of his neck and trace over his jaw. One hand keeps him elevated above his body while the other wraps around Mike’s dick and tugs from the base to the head. The shiver runs over Mike’s shoulders, down his spine, through his legs, and he holds Rafael against him with a press of his ankles. He just barely gets the words out of his throat, curling his toes to steady himself.

“All I need is you. All I could ask for.” Mike looks up at him and smiles, and he swears he can see the exact moment Rafael’s heart stutters and jerks. He always said Mike was nothing but a big labrador puppy, all loyalty and smiles at the slightest hint of love. There is no way looking up at Rafael, framed by the branches of the tree they are sprawled under and the fairy lights shining down on them as if they float in the middle of a storm of shooting stars, that he doesn’t have those same feelings run through his head.

Rafael’s hips stutter, jerk, and then hold as he dives into Mike’s shoulder and cries out into the muscle. Mike clenches a hand around his hair and pulls gently when his hand squeezes around his dick and brings him to completion. He pulls him down as the last spurts fall on his abdomen, kissing his cheeks and jaw and lips. He tries to stifle a chuckle when Rafael pulls out and curls on his chest with a disgruntled mumble about how sticky it is, but he settles down and curves against him. Mike presses a kiss into his hair and whispers how much he loves him, how thankful he is to have come across a man like Rafael Barba, how often his heart must beat to maintain such strong emotion for a man as handsome as Rafael.

So much for decorating the tree. They always have tomorrow; besides, Mike has all he could ever want to find under a tree sitting on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> "Mi boxeador alto. Mucho fuerte." = "My tall boxer. Very strong."
> 
> Mike Dodds never died and deserves the absolute best do you hear m
> 
> I hope you enjoyed these two as much as I enjoyed writing them! Tomorrow, we have some sappy Rafael and a bit of worry over his working husband...


End file.
